imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm A Speedrunner 9
I'm a Speedrunner 9 will be the ninth competition in the long running IAS series. It will most likely will take place between December 2013 and January 2014. Speculation as to what the tournament would be dated back to when IAS8 was announced in early 2013. On August 10 2013, Ratchet5 uploaded a video onto SpyroSpeedruns claming that he was hosting a new tournament called 'IAS? Nein' as he had been banned from entering IAS9 (and presumably banned from hosting it too). For more info on other major events leading to this decision, see IAS 8 Controversy. Signing up for I'm A Speedrunner 9 is now possible. Hosts Nintendogen64 , CrystalFissure and TheAFH013 will be hosting the 9th installment of the I'm A Speedrunner tournament with LyleBandicoot93 acting in a sort of figurehead role. This tournament will mark the second time that Angus, Andrew and Al have hosted an I'm A Speedrunner tournament after previously carrying IAS8, the Gex tournament, to a successful conclusion. The three hosts have dubbed their leadership team as "Triple A" for obvious reasons. Another interesting note is that LyleBandicoot93, after his appointment as figurehead host of IAS9, will be the host of two parallel speedrun tournament series as he is currently the host of the World Cup Speedrun series. Voting for IAS9 The vote video was initially on SpyroSpeedruns and, as usual, a wide diversity of themes. Spyro and Crash were once again an option but the resulting votes were anything but. In first place was Ape Escape (92), second and third being a close tie of Travelers Tales (61) and Argonaut (60) respectively. The vote was halted due to presumed inflation of people intentionally picking Ape Escape amongst other reasons. Re-vote After talking, CrystalFissure, Nintendogen64 & Lylebandicoot93 have decided to re-open the voting system again for IAS9 due to problems. The voting system will work different, Instead of awarding 5 points to 1 point to 5 different game series, you will only vote for one series from the 5 suggested that you want to be the main series for IAS9, after all votes are totalled and the series with the most votes will be IAS9's main game series. The new video was uploaded to the IASG8 channel as the acting hosts for IAS8 were locked out of SpyroSpeedruns by Ratchet5. The following game series are: '''Pac-man: '''Nintendogen64, playsihull, Oryps100, UrosBjedov, P0rtalFTW, lylebandicoot93, ShoReWol, DigitalMasterpieces, Smashbrosforlife, MrGamesendy, DingoCrash '''Ape Escape: '''CrystalFissure, Xindictivetainment, CrashtoHedgehog, ratchet5, MuddyMaestro, TheSubpixel, themachineking, CasualSpeedruns, Nikk Barratt, Ishah567 '''Argonaut: '''SuperGhettoSandwhich '''Rayman: '''HeatherCantGame, TheAustralianGamer, Zaydskate Confirmed Players Other Players These are players who competed in IAS8, which are allowed to return for IAS9 but still haven't decided whether to do so, or not at this point. *Bionicle2809 *CrashBandiSpyro12 *DigitalMasterpieces *Michael *MowMowClub2 *MrEddyful667 *MuddyMaestro *Oryps100 *Slodgeball *Spikestuff95 *theDANISHdynamite *TheMachineKing *ThePlatformKing *TheSubpixel *VideoGameRules645 Withdrawals Following players did compete in IAS8, but will not compete in IAS9: *Dessertmonkeyjk - Voluntarily declined in simple protest of the IAS 8 Controversy as well as wanting to focus his efforts on the IAS wiki expecting heavy traffic during both IAS 9 and IAS? Nein!. *Heydavid17 - Decided to withdraw due to the low interest in Pac-Man, the tournament being held around Christmas and New Year, seeking for a free-time job and mostly due to the big amount of tournaments going on all after each other(IAS8, WCS1, OSS & IAS? Nein!). *ShoReWol - Due to not having any Pac-Man games at all. *Zaydskate - Doesn't own any Pac-Man games and is busy with school work. Category:Tournaments Category:Active Article